The Walking Dead Comics : A Prediction For Issue 157
If you haven't already known, Negan decapitated Alpha's head in such a climatic and memorable ending to Issue 156 of The Walking Dead Comic Series. This is basically more so of a prediction on what could happen as a result in Issue 157. Be aware, this is not real, although I wish it was. I also do not own The Walking Dead and all rights go to Robert Kirkman... Anyways, on with the story. Issue 157 : The issue begins as Negan begins laughing, this draws the attention of Beta. Negan stands right in front of Beta as Beta is catatonic seeing Alpha's body and Negan holding her head. Beta gives deep breaths before he screams in anger yelling, "I KNEW YOU WERE NOT GOOD!!!" Beta picks up Negan and throws him against a brick wall breaking some of Negan's backbones. Negan yells, "WOAH! BETA MCTWOKNIVES IS A BADA *S ALL OF A FU**ING SUDDEN!!!" Beta in response swings his hand into Negan's face. Negan gets up and returns the favor to Beta before running off with Alpha's head. Beta tries to chase him grabbing a shotgun from a fellow Whisperer. Beta shoots at Negan but Beta is a bad shot explaining why he uses knives instead. Negan gets away as he stabs Alpha's head which began to reanimate. Beta walks away violently and pushes a Whisperer named Gamma out of the way violently. Beta whispers to the rest of the cult that he is taking over and they now call him Alpha and they will not upgrade and if they have anything to say about it, their insides will be outsides. Beta then walks away wanting to be alone. The Whisperers remain catatonic that Negan was able to take down their leader and break down Beta. The next day has arrived, Rick is on the Alexandrian perch drinking some coffee and telling Andrea that they will send out the armies tomorrow to silence Alpha and The Whisperers and also find Negan and return him to jail. Before Andrea could respond, Rick hears a familiar voice yell, "HEY FU**ING RICKY!!! I'M BACK!!!" Rick and Andrea point their guns to Negan who is in front of the Safe Zone's gates. Negan mocks the two leaders seeing their guns saying, "OH NO, I SURRENDER!" Before giggling at his own joke. Rick said that he better have showed his face to surrender to life imprisonment or he might just send him to Maggie and see what she has to torture him. Negan mocks what Rick said and then says this like he did a few issues after his introduction, "LITTLE PIG, LITTLE PIG, LET ME IN!" Andrea hops down and opens the gate. Eugene and Vincent come walking up asking Rick if he needs help getting Negan back in jail. Rick says he is good but then finally notices Negan's hands behind Negan. Fearing the worst, Rick orders Negan to show what he is hiding while pointing a gun to Negan's face. Negan laughs and says, "OH F**K MY PEANUT LICKING PENIS! YOU WILL BE IN FOR SUCH A SUrPRISE YOU F**KING F**K." As Negan finishes, he reveals the hidden treasure which forms shocked faces on Rick, Andrea, Eugene and Vincent and Negan then mockingly says, "I THINK ALPHA WANTED TO PAY A VISIT BUT DID NOT WANT TO REVEAL HER COCONUT F**KING BODY SO SHE DECIDED TO CUT HER HEAD OFF WITH THE HELP OF MY BIG SWINGING D**K!!!" As Rick asks in a shocked state, "H.h.h How did you do that?" All five survivors hear a gunshot outside the gates. Andrea goes up to the perch and Rick follows while Eugene, Negan and Vincent look on and of course Negan is still smiling like a creep. Rick and Andrea have gotten to their most shocked faces yet seeing Beta standing before 500 and possibly more Whisperers right in front of Rick's town all armed with weapons ranging from guns to steak knives to axes to grenades to katanas, even baseball bats and molotovs, not to mention The Whisperers look hungry for blood, they even have some clusters of walkers on chains as well. Beta then steps up and makes himself clear but not in a loud voice saying to his Whisperers, "Assemble." Still visibly angry though, Rick begins to tear up saying, "Oh noooooooo!!!" "F**k you Negan!! What did you just do!!!??" Before Negan can answer, the 500+ Whisperers begin to charge at Alexandria with all the weapons and walkers they have while Beta remains standing at his same spot. Issue 157 ends as Rick and Andrea order everyone to hold back The Whisperers and that this is their time.